


Bitched

by LPSunnyBunny



Series: For a Pack [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Bro - Freeform, Alpha Dave - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bitching, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Omegafication, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Dave presents as an Alpha. Bro, furious that he isn't an omega, bitches him.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Series: For a Pack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737403
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	Bitched

Bro would say he’s a pretty good alpha, all things considered. He’s got a tiny pack of two, himself and his little brother Dave, and he provides enough for both of them that Dave never has to want for anything. It’s a peaceful life they live, Bro working long hours to take care of his little brother and then getting to come home and curl with him on the couch.

Dave fits so perfectly inside Bro’s arms, Bro able to cradle him between Bro’s legs and wrap his arms around Dave and rest his chin on Dave’s head as they watch a movie- his little brother so warm and cute in his arms. Bro cannot _wait_ for Dave to present. He’ll be the perfect omega for Bro, making them a perfect pack of two, alpha and omega.

Dave’s been squirmier, fussier lately, so Bro has a feeling his presentation is close, and every day he gets a little more excited, pressing his nose into Dave’s hair every day to scent him, to hunt for that upcoming change, to catch it right as it starts.

One day when he comes home, Dave isn’t in the living room to greet him like usual. Bro slips through the house and finds Dave in Bro’s bed, asleep, face flushed, curled up with one of Bro’s pillows. A spike of excitement surges through Bro and he stretches out on the bed next to Dave, curling around his back.

“Hey, lil’ man.” Bro murmurs, already feeling his arousal stir. Soon. Dave would be going through his first heat, soon, and Bro would finally get to cement their pack bond in its final state- alpha and omega, a perfect pair. Bro chuckles softly as Dave blinks blearily, immediately wiggling around to latch onto Bro instead.

“Bro.” Dave murmurs, snuggling his face into Bro’s chest. Bro settles his hand on the back of Dave’s head, scratching lightly at his scalp.

“Hey, Dave.” Bro says. “Big day today.” Dave makes a little humming noise, not really listening. “How’re you feeling?”

God. Just having Dave pressed up against him- it’s taking everything Bro has not to just roll Dave onto his belly and sink his cock into Dave’s ass before his pretty omega cunt even opens up for Bro.

Bro’s waited this long. He can wait a few hours more.

Dave’s wiggling, though, his hips squirming as he tries to get as close to Bro as possible. “Bro.” He whines.

“Yeah, lil’ man?” Bro asks, and then Dave is throwing one leg over Bro’s and grinding up against him and Bro feels ice slide down his spine because he can feel Dave’s little cock rubbing against his thigh- and the _knot_ at the base of it.

Dave is an alpha.

Bro lets his hand continue to scratch at the back of Dave’s head, mind whirling. With Dave an alpha, their perfect pack dynamic will splinter and fracture. The two of them butting heads, no way to work their frustrations out on each other with no omega to balance them, the only thing to do being domination displays that Bro would win every time because of _course_ he would, and Dave would get more and more frustrated with always losing and being second best and then getting resentful and rejecting Bro, rejecting their pack and splintering off-

Bro won’t let that happen. Dave is _his,_ his pack, his little brother, and will be _his_ omega.

Bro needs to bitch Dave _right now_ before his alpha presentation can take hold.

“Dave.” Bro murmurs as Dave humps against Bro’s thigh, moaning lowly. “Relax for me, lil man. I’ll take care of you.”

He presses Dave down onto his back, nudging his legs apart to loom over him, a hunger bubbling up through his belly. He tugs Dave’s loose sleep shirt (one of Bro’s) up and over his head, leaning in to kiss over Dave’s delicate neck as Dave squirms and whines. His voice is wobbly, shifting, thick with a kind of pleasure he hasn’t felt before.

“Gonna fix you, Dave.” Bro purrs, his fingers sliding down to Dave’s shorts, tugging them down and off. Fuck, this feels right, pressing up against his little brother, his soon-to-be omega, so lithe and tiny. “Gonna get you set to rights.”

“Fixed?” Dave pants, squirming, blinking up at Bro with glistening eyes. “Bro, what..?”

“Gotta be an omega, lil’ man.” Bro says. “Your body’s trying to betray you, betray _us._ I won’t let that happen.”

Dave seems to rouse a bit from whatever state he’s been put into. “Omega? No, I-” His hands find Bro’s shoulders, and to Bro’s displeasure, push at Bro a bit. “I’m- I’m an alpha, Bro, like- like you-” his eyes look up at Bro, so confused but desperate, trying to please Bro, like always.

“Oh, lil man.” Bro sighs, ignoring Dave’s pushes and leaning in to kiss Dave’s neck, right over where his mating gland will soon develop. Dave squirms, a little whine of protest coming from his mouth. “This is for your own good. You’ll see. It’ll hurt right now, but it’ll hurt less if you don’t struggle.”

There’s a bit of anger growing in Bro’s belly, though. Dave’s alpha nature is already trying to manifest, trying to push Bro away and fight him.

“But- But I don’t want that.” Dave tries, pushing against Bro a little more. “I want- I want to be- be an alpha like yOU-” He yelps as Bro sinks his teeth into his neck, spasming and whining, hips jumping, tears flooding his eyes. The skin hasn’t developed to take a mating bite yet, so- it _hurt,_ rough and sharp and painful. “BRO-!” He sobs as Bro grinds his teeth in his skin, embedding his mark into Dave’s skin.

Finally, Bro lets go and he licks over the stark-white bitemark- and then purple and blue start to rush in as the blood swells and bruises under Dave’s skin. His alpha _purrs_ at the sight, hungry and wanting. Dave’s shaking now, tears trickling down his face, but that’s alright. They just have to get through this. It’ll be better for Dave, he’ll see.

Bro pulls back to flip Dave over onto his belly, Dave giving a low moan of protest at the action, wiggling, trying to squirm away, but Bro grabs his hips and drags him back into place.

“No, Dave.” Bro growls, fury surging. “I am your _alpha_. You don’t get to try and run from this.” Bro shifts on the bed so that he can lean in and lick over Dave’s ass, thumbs gripping his cheeks to spread them wide. A shocked whine slides from Dave’s throat as Bro licks over the tightly furled muscle.

Bro isn’t trying to _hurt_ Dave- but he’ll force him if he has to. This _needs_ to happen. So Bro licks and laps and spears his tongue into Dave, the tightly furled bud slowly opening up under his tongue as Dave trembles. Dave’s body is so responsive, hips twitching and hole clenching- he was _made_ to be an omega.

But he’s still not relaxed enough to take Bro properly.

“Relax, lil’ man.” Bro growls, wiping his mouth as he reaches for his lube. He drips some over Dave’s hole and slides two fingers through it, pressing them into Dave’s greedy hole, which- opens up perfectly around them, sucking and clinging even as Dave gives a sob.

“Bro, I don’t want-” he says desperately.

“Doesn’t matter what you _want_ , Dave.” Bro cuts him off, getting more annoyed. “It’s about what’s _best_.”

His cock is throbbing, begging to be sunk into Dave’s warm, tight body. Bro shoves a third finger into Dave mercilessly, and Dave gives a little keen.

“Please-” he sobs. “ _Bro_ -”

Bro growls in annoyance, yanking his fingers from Dave, who moans weakly. “ _Dave._ ” He rumbles and Dave goes still, sniffling, recognizing the alpha fury in his tone. “You don’t want this? That’s fine.”

Bro pulls out his dick and gives a couple of strokes.

“ _It’s not about what you want._ ” He growls and lines himself up, shoving his dick into Dave. Dave _wails_ , his body spasming under Bro, but Bro can barely hear it, a low groan in his throat.

Dave is _so tight_ around his dick, wet and warm and clenching down, little ripples squeezing over the half of the fat cock that Bro had stuffed into his gut. Bro can’t bring himself to feel bad about the tears sliding down Dave’s face or the trembling running through him- what Dave needs right now is to learn his place, and that involves getting knotted by Bro’s thick dick.

“There we go Davey, take my cock.” Bro says, rocking his hips slightly, feeling the drag of Dave’s hole around him, the heat that the tip of his cock can fuck into. There’s resistance deeper, Dave’s body refusing to open up all the way for him, and it infuriates Bro, that Dave’s still fighting him.

Dave just sobs weakly as Bro rocks, fucking that half of his cock in and out of Dave’s body.

“There we go.” Bro growls, as he stuffs another inch in. “You’ll be a perfect omega soon enough, lil’ man.”

Dave sobs harder at that. “D-don’t wanna-”

“Shut. Up.” Bro snarls, rage bubbling up in his chest. He grabs Dave’s wrists and yanks at them roughly, folding them into the small of Dave’s back and pinning them there with one hand. Clearly, Dave isn’t going to listen.

Bro slams his hips deep and Dave _screams,_ spasming, eyes rolling back, and the sound is _beautiful_ to Bro’s ears.

“That’s it.” Bro growls, grinding his cock into Dave now that he’s able to get it all the way in. “Fucking bitch.”

Bro braces his other hand on the headboard and _fucks_ , hips rough and snapping into Dave’s limp body. Fuck, his little brother’s ass is _divine._ Bro can’t wait for his pretty cunt to develop properly so Bro can fuck and knot that too- but _Christ_ Dave’s ass is so good that Bro’s going to have to fuck it again- many times, in fact. It’s rippling around his dick, Dave’s own internal juices keeping Bro’s cock slick, so he has no compulsions on just hanging his head and _fucking._

He pounds into his little brother with mindless intensity, chest heaving with every thrust. It’s sloppy, it’s messy- it’s _perfect_ , Dave squirming underneath him, everything else falling away in the face of the tight, warm hole around Bro’s dick.

He can feel the base of his cock prickling and _grins,_ letting go of Dave’s wrists to drop his full weight on his little brother, driving his hips into him even as Dave gasps and struggles, the air driven from his lungs by Bro’s weight.

“It’s coming lil’ man.” Bro groans. “Gonna bitch you nice and good. Gotta make you an omega.” And fuck- Bro won’t lie- there’s something incredibly hot about this entire thing, making his dick throb harder, the fact that he gets to bitch his little brother-

The fact he gets to _rape_ his little brother into being an omega. It’s making his heart pound in his chest, a heady fantasy always in the back of his mind, and now it’s something he’s _doing._

Bro slams into Dave and groans as his knot swells. Dave sobs with a renewed vigor, struggling and yanking his arms free to reach down and claw at Bro’s hips, bucking and trying to wiggle away- but Bro’s knot is already swelling, locking them together, so he snatches Dave’s hands up and presses them into the bed.

He jerks his hips a bit, making Dave _really feel_ his knot, feel it splitting him open and tugging at his rim, and Dave gives a weak little moan of pain.

“I know it hurts, lil’ man, but this is for the best.” Bro murmurs, but there’s a part of him that darkly wishes he had made it hurt _more,_ had clawed at Dave and marked him and bitten him _more_ and gone in dry.

He leans in and presses his nose to Dave’s hair- and there, under the sickly scent of presentation, Dave’s smell is slowly shifting- each breath Bro takes is a little sweeter, a little more _omega._

Bro caught it in time, then. His presentation’ll shift to be an omega before it’s all done.

“There we go, Dave. My good omega.” Bro croons and tips them on their side to spoon around Dave. Dave just sobs weakly at the movement, his eyes half-closed.

Bro kisses the top of Dave’s head and settles in to wait, knot pumping Dave full of cum, for the bitching’s effects to emerge.

Eventually, Bro’s knot goes down and he slips free, cum trickling out of Dave’s ass. Bro slips a plug in there to keep him stoppered up. Dave’s passed out, but Bro can smell the change starting, so he settles in to take care of Dave through it.

Its several hours and multiple blood-soaked towels later as Dave’s body obeys the demand of biology and forcibly builds itself a pretty little omega cunt, but when Dave’s presentation fever breaks- Bro rolls him onto his back and goes to town.

He laps over his little brother’s newly formed pussy, over the folds and pressing his tongue inside and it feels _right,_ Dave’s taste on his tongue, his scent all around him, moaning weakly in his unconscious state.

“Shit, Davey, this is perfect.” Bro growls. He noses through Dave’s folds, using a hand to gently hold Dave’s balls up and out of the way. He presses a damp kiss over Dave’s entrance, licking up the slick under his lips.

“Fuck.” Bro goes up on his knees again, pressing close. Dave’s still asleep, but he’ll forgive Bro for taking his first time without waking up. Dave always forgives Bro.

Bro strokes his throbbing cock and presses the tip to Dave’s pretty cunt, sliding it in slowly, groaning at how wet and slick it is.

Fuck. Bro knew it. Dave was _born_ to be an omega. His wet pussy is so warm and tight and slick and gripping Bro’s dick perfectly that there’s no way it wasn’t.

His gaze flits to the deep mottled bruising across Dave’s shoulder- and _grins._ His mark’ll be there forever, under the mating skin- the perfect representation of their relationship. Bro’s hold over Dave is complete.

Bro starts a languid, rolling rock, just slipping the tip of his dick into Dave’s relaxed pussy, a pleased rumble rising up in his throat. Dave shifts slightly, a low moan falling from his mouth, but he stays asleep.

“There you go, Davey.” Bro murmurs. “Taking my cock so perfectly now, like a real omega.” He shifts Dave’s legs, hooking them over his arms, bending forwards to fold Dave in half and work more of his cock inside. “Fuck.” Bro sighs, sinking it into his warm, slick, inviting body.

It feels so fucking right, his little brother underneath him, his little omega underneath him, face slack in sleep as Bro rocks into his soaking wet cunt. He leans forwards, grabbing Dave’s ankles and folding him completely in half, pressing them into the bed next to Dave’s head. The new position lets Bro put his thighs on either side of Dave’s ass and fuck down, deep and hard.

“Fuck-” Bro groans. “That’s it, Davey. Take my cock so perfectly…” He can push all the way into Dave, like this, stuffing the full length of his fat dick into Dave’s warm, sucking pussy.

Dave is still unconscious, but there’s a furrow between his brows, his mouth hanging open, breathing coming a bit harder.

“So perfect.” Bro breathes. “Your body wants my knot, lil’ man, I can feel it- you’re sucking so tightly on my cock.” And his cock is swelling in response, his knot starting to catch.

Bro lets out a pleased alpha rumble as he grinds in deep, his knot swelling to lock them together, Dave’s soppingly wet pussy squeezing down and going tight- the natural, instinctive biological response to an alpha’s knot.

“That’s a good boy.” Bro breathes as pulses of pleasure run through him with each squeeze around his knot. Bro leans in and nuzzles the side of Dave’s face, purring reassuringly at him, kissing his tear-stained cheeks. “You’ll see, Dave.” Bro murmurs.

“This is all for the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing, check me out on twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
